


One Shots Galore!

by putyourpantson



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Appendicitis, Coming Out, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Grandfather!Hades, Hurt/Comfort, I can't find. Any. Of. the. stories. I want, M/M, Magic, Meet the Parents who can and will kill you, Multi, One-Shots, Pregnant!Mal, Sick!Mal, Single Dad!Hades, Slapping, Song fic, Wings, magic wings, mentions of abuse, so here we areee, the first kiss thing but with mal and evie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: I take requests!)I couldn't find the stories I wanted, so I'm making my own.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **HI** _

Request Descendants things _please._

Thank you!! <3


	2. Perfect (Doug and Evie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doug was in deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proposal Song Fic bc I can't find one

_I found a love for me_   
_Darling just dive right in_   
_And follow my lead_

Doug was in deep. He had known since the very moment Evie had walked up and said 'hi'.

He would do anything for her. Absolutely anything.

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet _   
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

She was his light, his purpose, the only reason he smiled sometimes.

She was so beautiful in everything she did. 

Like how she stood in front of him, smile on her face and hand extended for him to take.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

He spun her around gently, allowing himself a small smile. 

He didn't deserve her, really. 

He never would, he never will.

At least, that's what he tried to think as she brought out a ring.

\--------

Evie loved Doug with all her heart. 

He was kind, he was sweet, and he _cared._

So it wasn't any surprise to her when she ended up on one knee, asking him to be hers.

_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept properly in seven years 
> 
> Also Evie 100% proposed shhhh


	3. Mal's Problem (Angst with Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was wrong with Mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested! Mal gets appendicitis! And she tries to hide it.
> 
> This happened to my dad, so I'm basically writing what happened.

Ben knew something was wrong with Mal.

She was a lot less perkier in general, and she was always in her bedroom and didn't really...do anything.

He tracked Evie down first, trying to figure it out.

"Evie!" he called, chasing her down the hall. She turned as he caught up to her. "What's wrong with Mal? Did I do something wrong?"

"N-Well, I don't know," Evie admitted. "No one does."

\-----

A month passed and it was a rare sight to see Mal.

It had taken Ben three weeks to realize she might be sick.

"Well, what is it?" Carlos asked, bouncing a ball off a wall. 

Ben sighed. "I'm not a doctor, man."

"And? Where are we going with this?"

"I don't know...."

\------

Mal could barely breathe. 

Her lungs felt like balloons, all rubbery and out of air.

She tried to walk downstairs, but collapsed five minutes later.

\------

Ben hardly remembered the whole endeavor up to the point where the doctor said that Mal's appendix had to be removed. 

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, then....Do it."

\-------

Mal had a healthy surgery, and managed to recover. 

Two weeks later, she was walking the halls once more.

Thank Goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF 
> 
> This was trash I'm so sorry-  
I'm so tired
> 
> Also, sorry this is so bad, and short, but this was kind of hard to write, seeing as it's a pretty triggering concept to me. But I tried my best! :D


	4. Safe (Mal and Ben angst/comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal had a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested!

She was free falling through the air. 

The rocks from the cliff passed her in a blur as she fell past them, even as she desperately tried to grab onto them. 

She let out a scream right before she hit the-

"Mal! Wake up!" It was Ben's voice, and she opened her eyes. 

She was in her room.

She was safe. 

There wasn't a cliff.

She wasn't falling at all.

"What the-"

"Shhh, Mal. It was a dream," Ben coaxed, his voice soothing her as she felt tears well up. "I'm here." 

He put his arms around her, and she felt herself lulling to sleep.

She was safe.

With Ben, she was safe.

She was now, and always would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...What do you think?!


	5. Dinner (Ben and Mal) (Mal and Hades platonic fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a one shot of Ben and his parents having dinner or some kind of get together with Mal and Hades and they realize how much Hades loves his daughter even if he wasn’t able to be a part of her life on the isle. Thank you 😊"
> 
> ...I'm such a sucker for these kind of stories, so yES!!!

Belle and Beast had not expected this. 

To be true, there was a lot they never expected.

They never expected that Ben would suggest the whole VK thing.

They never would have thought that anyone would _enjoy_ their company.

The thought of Ben falling in love with one of these VK's had been impossible to believe less than a year ago.

And the sheer whisper of a thought that they would love Mal like a daughter had never crossed even the threshold of their minds.

But all of this had happened.

And now they had another impossibility.

Love between two villains.

No, not romantic love. Not anything close to that.

But they had never seen familial love between a VK and her father until they invited Hades and Mal over for dinner one night.

\-------------------

Hades sat at the long table, next to his daughter and next to Belle.

Dinner went over smoothly, and it wasn't until after dinner that they saw how much he cared.

Mal and Ben sat to the side, talking quietly as Belle, Beast, and Hades spoke to the other side.

"Well, um, how are you, Hades?" Beast asked, cursing his inability to come up with a topic. 

"Well, I'm fine." he sighed. "Kind of trying to figure out how to come up with the money though,"

"Wh-What money?" Belle asked, curiosity gleaming.

"The money for Mal's college, obviously. No kid of mine's going to only go to high school then getting a low-rate job."

"May I remind you that she will be queen?" Beast said, cringing immediately afterwards.

"Well than she'll definitely need the schooling. Do either of you have any recommendations?"

The couple exchanged a look before they started going through the list of colleges with Hades, god of the underworld.

And it was from that moment on that they had no doubt in their hearts whatsoever that Hades was in fact the best father Mal could ever have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do good?


	6. Telling her (Jane and Mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Mal are telling the Fairy Godmother that they're together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key, I didn't even know this was a ship until an hour ago. 
> 
> (Also spotify randomly played 'Burn' from Hamilton during this and aaaaaaaaaaa whyyyy)
> 
> (Oh look it switched to Only Us)

Jane paced her room, nervously biting her nails.

Her mother would hate that.

She shouldn't be biting her nails.

She shouldn't be dating Mal. 

She shouldn't be seeing a VK. 

"Jane."

_Nononononononononononono-_

"Jane. Honey." Jane turned to Mal, who was sitting on her bed. "Jane. Listen to me. FG will accept you. Trust me. You're brave. You can do this."

Jane nodded, and turned towards the door.

\----

"Mom?" Jane asked, entering the empty classroom. 

"Yes Jane?" FG asked, not even looking up from her book.

"Mom. I need to talk to you."

FG looked up. "Yes Jane? Are you okay?"

"Yes. But no! Well, yes. But actually-"

"Just tell me."

Jane sucked in a breath. "M-Mom. I'm...I'm bi."

Fairy Godmother smiled. "It's okay, sweetie. So am I."

"Yeah....wait, wh-"

"So who's the lucky girl?" FG asked, cutting Jane off.

So far, so good... "It's...It's, um..."

FG raised an eyebrow. "It's one of those VK's, isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"I raised you, Jane. So which one is it?"

"I-It's Mal."

"Hm. I knew it. Now," she got up from her chair. "Jay owes me twenty dollars." she hugged Jane on her way out. "I'm proud of you, hon."

And with that, she was out.

It took Jane two more minutes to realize something. "They _bet _on us?!?!?!?!?!"


	7. How to raise a kid: a book by Hades (Single Dad! Hades raising Mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Hades raised Mal instead of Maleficent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash.  
And this was requested!! :D

Hades was to say the least, surprised when Maleficent dumped a kid into Hades lap nine months after they dated briefly. 

"Your problem now," she said, shrugging before going back to doing whatever she did with her free time.

Hades looked down at the little baby in his arms: she had blond hair and bright green eyes. (Courtesy of her mother, he guessed.)

He sighed, and picked her up. He had to make a few stops if he wanted to raise a baby.

\------

When Mal was five, she met Evie. She and Evie loved to play pretend together. Usually Evie would be talking animatedly over the prince she would marry, even though she was five, and far too young to marry anyone. He blamed her mother, honestly.

So it wasn't much of a surprise when one day Mal came home begging to dye her hair, like Evie's.

"Can I can I can I?!" Mal asked, bouncing.

Hades smiled slightly, looking at his book. "Yeah, sure whatever. What color do you want it?"

"Purple!!"

Hades got up, and lifted her up. "You got it."

\-------

When Mal was seven, she met Jay. They liked to wrestle and 

So it wasn't a surprise to him when she started stealing everything and she started growing up in general.

Late one night, as he made dinner, he heard a little rustle from the corner of the room. 

"Mal, put the ember back." Hades said without looking back. Mal grumbled, and put it back.

If she was going to continue stealing, she should seriously get smarter while doing it.

\------

Luckily for Hades, when Mal was eight, she met Carlos and became smarter and managed to hide everything from everyone else.

Except Hades.

So it was no true surprise to him when Mal became sneakier and she began to ace all of her classes at school, and when she requested magic lessons.

\------

Mal never surprised him. She never did and never would.

Or at least he thought so until she asked to meet her mother.

At fourteen, she was the biggest deal on the Isle. She was feared and respected on the Isle of the Lost, while still having a (well-hidden) soft spot.

"Dad?" she asked, her voice resounding around the cave.

"Yeah, kid?" he replied, expecting her to ask to dye her hair back to purple. (She had gotten it done blue a week ago. Not that Hades had been proud or something.)

"I want to know who my mom is."

Hades nearly choked on air. Who-? Wha-? "Well, um...Mal..." he thought for a moment. "Do you know Maleficent?"

Mal nodded. 

"Bingo. That's her."

"Oh. Okay Dad." She turned to leave.

"Wait, you don't want to meet her or something?" Hades asked, incredulous.

Mal thought for a second. "Not really. She's really mean to everyone, not like you."

Hades smiled into his collar as she left the cave.

\------

When Mal was sixteen, she and her three friends practically ruled over the Isle. So when Hades found out that she was being sent to Auradon, it was no surprise whatsoever when she immediately hated the idea.

"Sorry, kid. You'll have to. Make sure to learn more magic, and make sure to have fun." He kissed her forehead. "Love you." And Mal went into the limousine. 

He would see her again. That much he was sure of.

When? No clue.

But he knew Mal would go far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash. How'd you like it?


	8. Sick (Ben and Mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal got sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......  
beep beep trash coming through
> 
> oh wait it's me
> 
> ...same thing

Mal was sick.

Ben was sure of it.

Between her fever, and her vomiting, he knew it.

"'M fine, Ben." she whined as he pushed her down onto the bed, trying to force her to relax.

"No, you're not." he countered, rolling his eyes. "Now rest."

"No."

He sighed, and grabbed the soup he had gotten for her. "Here you are. Eat up."

"But I'm not siick," she whined. 

"Just eat."

Mal begrudgingly took a bite of the food before taking a few more, and before she suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom to get sick.

"I told you," Ben sighed as he hovered in the doorway.

"I. Am not. Si-" she was cut off by more...well, yeah.

"Yes you are. Sorry, Mal."

Mal grumbled.

\-----

Mal was out for the rest of the week, and Ben tended to her the entire time.

"Take your medicine," he said, holding up a spoon. 

"Nooooo."

"I'll give you a kiss if-"

Mal drank it in one, turning to Ben. Ben smiled and shook his head before he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

\------

"What are you doing Mal?"

"Getting sick again."

"...Okay then...?!"


	9. A Kiss (Harry and Uma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I have a Harry x uma fic where she finally lets him kiss her (after that scene in D3?)"
> 
> your local trash can couldn't resist so here we are

A week after the Engagement party, Uma ran into Harry in the hallway after she had been looking for him.

He had said he wanted to talk, so Uma had gone off into the vast halls of Auradon Prep to look for him.

"Uma! There you are." he said, breathing hard. "Been looking for you. We need to talk."

"About what?" 

"Well. The Engagement Party."

Ah. The party where Uma had dodged his kiss only for him to go and dance with Audrey.

So much for playing hard to get.

"What about it?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Are you going to ask out Audrey or something, because I think she's got eyes for-"

"No, no. She was sweet n' all, but a-"

"Imma stop you there, mate. So what do we need to talk about?"

"Well we need to talk about the kiss."

"You mean the almost-kiss."

"Yeah. I'd like it to not be that way."

"What do you mean?" she demanded, crossing her arms. He smiled roguishly.

"Well, I think a kiss is owed."

Uma sighed. No way was she going to just _give_ it to him. "Fine." She moved in closer, only to be lifted off her feet as Harry swept her up into a kiss.

Oh, she _definitely_ would do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?


	10. Meet the Parents Who can and will kill you (Jay and Lonnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay is going to meet Lonnie's parents. He's nervous.

Jay sat in the large car, jiggling his leg up and down. 

"You okay?" Lonnie asked, looking sideways at him as she drove.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wondering what your parents will think, that's all." he answered, looking out the window.

"Well, don't. They're pretty chill."

"Define _chill._"

"They seem to like you, with the whole you saving Auradon and everything."

"Oh." Jay seemed to relax. "That's different than what I thought."

"Well, what'd you think they would do?" Lonnie said, shaking her head. "Stab you?"

"Well, yeah," Jay replied, smiling. "That's how life ran on the Isle. First meeting, the in-laws would stab you. If you didn't survive, than they'd turn to their kid. 'This one's no good.'"

Lonnie looked at him, horrified as Jay laughed.

"Calm down, I'm kidding."

"Oh thank God."

"...mostly."

Lonnie smacked him as he laughed even harder.

\------

Jay rang the doorbell, then stepped back and held Lonnie's hand.

The door swung open, and a woman with hair in a neat bob stood in the doorway. 

"Lonnie, Jay! Welcome." she stepped aside and ushered them inside, kissing Lonnie's cheek and shaking Jay's hand.

Fa (or was it Li now? Anyways,) Fa Mulan was warm and welcoming of her guests.

She and Shang were quite nice, and didn't pull a knife on him at all.

They were so accepting of him and Lonnie, it was _crazy._

\-------

"Goodbye, Jay." Mulan said, before hugging him tightly before he left, before releasing him. "Lonnie." she said, hugging her. "He's a keeper." she stage-whispered into Lonnie's ear, before letting go and shooing them outside.

"I think my parents like you more than they like me," Lonnie said, shaking her head as they went to their car.


	11. Evil Plans (Mal and Audrey Platonic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Audrey talk about their plans. 100% dialouge.

"It's funny. I thought I would win in the end."

"Not really for me. I was just so...angry."

"I tried to break into the museum to get the wand and stuff, but failed."

"Pfft. Rookie. I got the crown and staff."

"Yeah, well, I didn't turn Ben into a beast."

"You gave him _cookies._"

"And?"

"Well...I...ugh."

"My mom told me to do it."

"Mine...didn't."

"Duh."

"Oh, shut it."

"Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for me to go to bed, but oh well/  
Good night! Hope you liked it!


	12. This Is Why (Hades and Mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Absolutely love it!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Could you do another one where it’s Mal and Hades having a lunch together and it’s brought up why he left and it’s cause Maleficent abused Mal whenever Hades tried to coddle her???"
> 
> .......  
.......  
......  
*inhuman screech* yESSSS-

Mal sighed as she set the picnic up. She was determined to ask her dad a few questions, and during a picnic seemed to be the best idea. She set up a bag of strawberries, not hesitating to eat five of them as she opened it. She was a bit nerve-

"Hey, kid." Mal spun around to see her father standing behind her. Mal smiled.

"Hi, dad. Um, would you like to sit down?" She gestured, before sitting down herself. Hades lounged onto the grass, and popped a whole strawberry in his mouth.

"These are good," he said distantly. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"How did you-"

"I did help raise you when you were younger, kid. I still know how your brain _works._"

Mal swallowed. "Well. Why did you leave?"

Hades studied the berry in his hand. "It's a bit of a story, really."

"Well, do tell."

"Well. To put it simply, kid..." he sighed.

\-------

_"Hades, you know better than to give her cookies!" Maleficent screeched, her voice ringing in Hades' ears. Mal hid behind his leg, stuffing the cookie into her mouth. Hades snarled at Maleficent._

_"Oh, come _on!_ It's just one cookie. What's it going to do?"_

_"It'll corrupt her, Hades!"_

_"Calm down, it won't!"_

_"Yes, it will! And you'll have to pay for what you've done." _

_Hades let out a hollow laugh. "There's nothing you can do to me that will hurt."_

_Maleficent smiled maliciously. "Oh, but there is." she crouched down to Mal's level. "Sweetie, come here." _

_Mal hesitantly walked to her mother, before her mother slapped her._

_Mal let out a cry, as Hades shouted. _

_"The more you coddle her, the more I'll do it!" Maleficent yelled, raising her hand. "Let the girl suffer, or _leave."

\---------

"So I left." Hades said simply to end the tale. He popped another strawberry into his mouth, as Mal looked on, horrified. "Well. Nice chat. See you, kid." And Hades left.


	13. A Talk (Hades and Mal) (Ben X Mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about having Hades wanting to have a talk with Ben about Mal? Basically the typical overprotective dad bit even though had t been there for Mal that he still is very protective of her."  
"Oh yeah that would be hilarious, then like 1 year after he marries mal they announce that she is pregnant and hades tries to kill him. I would laugh so hard at that"
> 
> yOUR LOCAL TRASH CAN IS DELIVERIN'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it's the first day of school tomorrow for me :( First day of high school!

Hades sat Ben down one evening after the whole 'Bridge Bashing Bonanza' 

"So I understand you're dating my daughter." Hades said, sharpening his stick. (He had no real use for it, he just wanted Ben to be scared of him.)

Ben swallowed, nervously eyeing the stick. (Mission accomplished.) "Well, uh, technically, yeah. But also technically, I'm..._engaged_toherpleasedon'tkillme-"

"Mmmhmm. So listen, Bennypoo."

"It was 'Benny-Boo', by my ex."

"Yeah, sure." Hades lifted his stick. "You hurt my daughter. There will be consequences."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"If. You. Hurt. Her." Hades lifted his stick to Ben's throat. "I kill you."

Ben gulped, and nodded as best he could before Hades removed it.

"Oh, and one more thing," Hades said lazily, replacing the stick. "Get her pregnant, and I will steal your soul."

Ben nodded, and Hades let him go.

\---(A year later)---

"Dad! Exciting newwwws." Mal said, stopping her father. 

"WHat is it?" He asked, face in his signature frown.

"Well...You know my husband, Ben?"

"Why? Did he hurt you? I knew he wasn't-"

"No, dad! It's okay." Mal said, grabbing Hades' arm. "I'm....I'm pregnant!" 

Hades smiled. "Good for you." he then turned away. "BEN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Dad, nO-"


	14. Nightmare (Audrey and Mal PLATONIC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Audrey keeps comfort from Mal after a nightmare. Post Descendants 3. Not a ship, just friends"
> 
> meep meep trash comin' through

Everyone was stone.

Everywhere she turned, everyone she'd ever cared about. 

Stone.

Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, Jane, Audrey, Fairy Godmother, Hades....

They were all stone.

She had failed them all. 

She let out a cry as she crumpled to the ground.

\-------

Audrey had been wandering the halls when she heard a sob from Mal's room.

She hesitated only a second before she ran inside. "Mal?"

Mal sat, shivering on her bed and weeping.

"Mal!" 

Audrey shook Mal, with no response.

"Mal. Mal. Mal. MalMalMalMalMalMal-"

Mal sat straight up, awoken. "Where am I?"

Audrey hugged her. "Shh, it was a dream."

"I-It was?"

"Yeah. You're okay."

"You're safe."


	15. Laxative (Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just a fun little crack thing. Mal puts a laxative in Fairy Godmother's drink as a prank and it causes Fairy Godmother problems during class"
> 
> ....Okay I'm a sucker for crack lmao
> 
> Also set in D1 when they still had Isle on the brains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I have to have ten textbooks for seven subjects  
(Including P.E.)  
(Except P.E doesn't have any textbooks)  
(I think)  
(Unless we're reading Antigone in P.E.)

"Class has been so boring lately," Evie complained, crumbling on her chair.

Carlos sighed. "Yeah. It's like nothing fun ever happens."

Jay rolled his eyes. "That's because none of you are into stealing."

Just than, Mal ran in, her eyes gleaming.

"What did you do?" Evie asked her instantly.

Mal laughed. "You'll see."

"Oh come on!" Jay complained. "Tell us!"

Mal shook her head.

Carlos shrugged. "Yeah, we'll see."

Mal turned to him. "Well, since you asKED SO NICELY- I put laxative in FG's drink."

\----------

So far, nothing had happened during class.

FG was the same. She did nothing special.

Everyone glanced questionably at Mal. She shrugged.

What they didn't see was FG five minutes after class dying on the toilet.


	16. Meet the Family Who Can and Will Destroy You (Core Four and Lonnie Friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Core Four Meet Mulan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired ;-;

Carlos bounced in his seat. "I'm so excited to meet your mom, Lonnie!"

Lonnie laughed. "Calm down, it's not like you're going to meet-actually, you are meeting the savior of China." 

Carlos snorted, and began bombarding Lonnie with questions about Mulan as everyone else sat in the back of the car, quietly thinking. How much about them did Mulan know?

\---------

They arrived at the house twenty minutes later. As Lonnie pulled up, Carlos and Jay leapt out while Mal and Evie waited until the car stopped before they got out.

Mulan stood at the door, waiting.

She welcomed the children inside, kissing and hugging each one. "Hi everyone!" she said, smiling warmly.

\-----

Apparently Mulan knew everything about them. 

But she didn't mind at all. 

In fact, she seemed to enjoy talking to the VK's if anything. 

They all loved Mulan like a mother from then on.


	17. Magic (Jane and Carlos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos helping Jane to use her magic! (Just a tiny ficlet bc I'm at school!! Sorry!)
> 
> (I have my Latin period free until my first actual class on Wed.)

Carlos and Jane were in the library, trying to figure out how to use her magic.

To say it was a disaster would be far too kind to the name of _disaster._

Jane's hair had turned fire orange, Carlos had a purple hand, and Dude was pink with black spots. 

Along with all the papers strewn about the floor, the broken vase, and the ripped sheets, they were no closer to their goal than they were when they first started out.

"Okay...so Jane, _this_ time, you'll want to _not_ kill anyone," Carlos lectured as he rifled through the spell book.

"Oh, ha ha, Carlos," Jane mumbled. She waved her hand, and he fell out of his chair with an 'oomph.'

"Nice work. Now we just have to send it towards evil."

"You're evil." Jane crossed her arms and glared.

Carlos laughed. "Maybe so."


	18. Wings (Carlos and Jane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos helps Jane discover her wings

"Okay, foucus on my voice." Carlos instructed, looking at her intensely.

"Okay."

"You are a birb."

"A what?"

"A birb. Now, shush. You are a birb. You are fall out a tree." Carlos restrained himself from adding an Isle twist. "You spread your wings out last minute, and you <strike>fall to your untimely demise</strike>-"

"What?!"

"I MEAN! You soAR!"

Jane screwed up her face, and tiny little stubs came out of her back. 

"Nearly there, Jane-!"

Suddenly, they busted out at full length, swapping Carlos in the face.

"Owww...." Jane opened her eyes. 

"Did I do good?"

"Yeah, you did good. But if you got me some tissues for my bloody nose, you'd be even greater."


	19. Grandfather (Hades and Mal's child)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "*snorts* Hades is hilarious. Going off of this chapter, here's a prompt for ya: Hades getting to meet his grandkid for the first time. Maybe holding him/her and then promising to be a better grandfather than he was an actual father or something."
> 
> I have been made sOFT

Hades stood at the door, waiting patiently before he could meet her.

_Her._

His _granddaughter._

Honestly, he felt a little too young to be a grandfather, even seeing as he was immortal and all, but eh well.

He would just blame Ben.

The door opened slowly, and a woman with a short brown pixie cut stepped out. 

"You're all good to go, Hades." Rapunzel said, clearing the way so that Hades could get to his daughter and granddaughter. Oh, and he supposed his son-in-law as well. 

He started to gain speed until he was racing down the hall, and he nearly ran over yet another nurse.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up buster," Oh, that wasn't a nurse. It was some dude with a stubble and green vest thing. "I'm just here to tell you that Mal and Ben want to go eat, so you need to watch the kid."

Hades nodded, and sped down the hall at an even faster speed. 

"The nerve of some people," the man muttered, before calling down the hallway at the opposite direction to Rapunzel. "Hey, sweetie, there's no way we can slow a god down, or something?"

\----------

Hades _finally_ got to the door a few minutes later. He popped it open, and there sat Mal in a wheelchair, with Ben by her side.

"Hi, dad." Mal said, smiling. "Do you want to see her?"

"Underworld _yes_ I do."

Mal moved over slightly in her chair, and Hades saw her face. 

It was singlehandedly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She was so..._perfect._

_'I promise you, I will be the best granddad you will ever have.'_

Hades smiled a real smile before turning to Ben. "I forgive you half-way."

"Good enough for me."


	20. Isle Style (Mal X Ben) (Mal and Hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️" love it!!!! Can we just have more Mal and Hades!!! I love their dynamic so much!!!! Maybe one where they (Ben,Mal,Parents, Hades) are just hanging out together in the family room or something and somehow something Ben did as a child gets brought up and Hades brings up something equivalent but obviously isle style"
> 
> isle style  
Isle Style  
ISLE STYLE
> 
> isle style=Wyldstyle from the lego movie

"Oh, you don't know the half of what this kid has done," Beast chuckled, gesturing at Ben.

"Dad, please no." Ben said, hiding his head in his hands.

"So I come home one day, and I'm tired, it's been a long day," Beast said, setting the scene. "So I come into the kitchen to find Ben, who's about seven, sitting in the middle of the kitchen-"

"Dad."

"-and he's-"

"dAD."

"-got candles taped to his head, like a candelabra."

Ben groaned again, looking far off into the distance as if gazing into the abyss.

"I asked him what he was doing, and he said he wanted to be like Lumiere!" Beast chuckled. "Ben was a funny kid."

"Oh, that reminds me of-" Hades was cut off by his daughter groaning.

"Dad, no."

"-one time, I swung by to visit Mal and her mom, right? Mal's got a giant stick, with a green apple stuck to the end of it, and she has this _ridiculous_ headband on." Hades looked excited, and Mal groaned, giving up. "Evie's lying on the ground next to her, and her mom's just watching. I asked Mal what she was doing, and she said she was going to be the evillest witch in all the land, and she had just taken down a princess!" Hades cackled. Beast looked shocked for a moment, before he busted out laughing as well.

All in all, a fun afternoon for Hades and the Beast, while an embarrassing one for Ben and Mal.


	21. It only takes a taste (Celia and Dizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celia and Dizzy first kiss! During when they stole the cake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key such a cute couple.

Celia hadn't ever seen or heard of much pop culture.

Some of it came from the radio, some of it came from her glimpses into the future.

But if there was one thing Celia loved, it was the music.

At the moment, she had a single song stuck in her head.

She had heard maybe a few lines of it, but it had stayed with her.

_It only takes a taaaste _

_For something special _

It was stuck in her head as she looked at Dizzy, who was sweetly eating the rest of her slice of cake.

She and Dizzy were best friends, though sometimes...

Nopeity nope nope nOPE.

They were nothing more. 

It wasn't that her father might not like it, (she knew he'd be fine with it. When you're a successful business man, Dad believed in being open to _everything,)_ it wasn't that Dizzy's grandmother wouldn't like it, (Lady Tremaine didn't mind who her family married, as long as they were well-off,) and no, she wasn't anything like that.

She was afraid.

Afraid of what romance might mean.

She'd seen it with her dad: first comes love, than a baby and heartbreak.

She didn't want that with Dizzy. 

She wanted to be able to stay in her life, even as a friend. 

_One taste, than I want the whole thiinggg_

"What are you humming?" Dizzy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a song I heard once," Celia said, carefully scraping the frosting off of her plate.

"Oh, okay." Dizzy giggled, and Celia's heart strings pulled.

Celia shoved more frosting in her mouth. Maybe she should give the whole stress-eating a try.

"You've got something on your lip," Dizzy said, pointing at her own upper lip. 

Celia wiped her mouth with her wrist on her glove. 

"It's still there," Dizzy giggled. 

Celia grunted and licked her upper lip.

Dizzy laughed again. "I'll get it for you." Dizzy touched Celia's face than, to get the frosting.

_I can't help but wonder how your hands must have felt_

Celia's breath hitched as Dizzy swiped it off her face. "Got it!" Dizzy giggled.

Celia smiled. "Thanks, Diz." Celia took another bite.

Dizzy looked at her carefully, and Celia could see her thinking. Then Dizzy's face screwed up like how it usually did before she did something stupid.

Dizzy put her plate down, and scooted closer. "You got more on your face."

Celia sighed. "Can you get it for- _mmph!"_ Celia was cut off by Dizzy kissing her, slow and long. 

_Just one bite...and I want the whole thing._

All thoughts of fear of this vanished like a cloud on a sunny day as Celia kissed back, hesitant yet certain.

She wanted this.

She wanted it _all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a pie of you can guess what song that was!!! ;)
> 
> Also I loved writing thisss!!!


	22. Dad Advice (Jay X Lonnie) (Shang and Jay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay gets advice from Shang on how to raise a kid

Jay sat on a bench in Mulan and Shang's backyard, running a hand through his long hair.

Lonnie had told him and his parents that she was pregnant.

Of course, Jay had been happy when she told him yesterday, but now the reality was setting in.

He was going to be a _father._

A father to a kid who was going to have epic sword-fighting genes.

He didn't mind how the kid turned out. Hell, they could be a villain and he'd still love them.

But he _was_ worried on how he was going to do the whole 'parenting' thing.

He didn't have such a good dad. 

Jafar had taught him the way of survival at the Isle, and hadn't cared for him at all. 

So how was he going to do this?

"You must be worried," a voice said, startling Jay out of his thoughts. 

There sat Li Shang, Lonnie's father. He had a kind smile and sympathetic eyes.

Usually, Jay hated that. But right now? He really needed those.

"I remember how I felt before Lonnie was born," Shang mused, looking at the stars. "I felt as though I would never measure to my father, whom I loved incredibly." Shang fixed Jay with a sharp yet questioning look. "However, I understand you do not want to be the man your own father was."

Jay nodded weakly. 

"Well, my advice to you is simple," Shang said, looking back at the stars. "Teach your child everything you know. Trust your instincts. And try to enjoy it," Shang laughed, shaking his head. "It goes by faster than I can even say." Shang looked sideways at the flower beds. "Be understanding of your partner, and of your child. That is key." Sahng than stood, pat Jay on the back, and left Jay to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Telling Jay how to parent through Shang??? No, never!


	23. VC with the VK's (Uma, Harry, and Gil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VC with Gil, Uma, and Harry!

Fairy Godmother turned on the TV and moved out of the way, so that the Video Chat could begin for Gil, Uma, and Harry.

A second later, the screen flickered on as Ursula, Captain Hook, and Gaston came on, scowling, squinting, and relaxing respectively, as they looked intensley at the screen.

"Hi, mom," Uma said, her voice sounding like she'd rather be doing anything else. Which was true.

"Uma, I've been slaving away since you left. Come home!"

"Gil, say hello to Belle."

"Harry, find Peter and _kill him!"_

On and on it went, before Fairy Godmother turned it off, and the three huddled together.

It might be hard, but they'd get through it.

Together.


	24. One Kiss (Mal & Evie) (One sided Evie/Mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One kiss but it's mal not dawf boy"
> 
> *dawf boi
> 
> Also kind of angsty...? idk  
Also I found this kind of hard to write, so...? Idk? Don't kill me?
> 
> One Sided Evie/Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie is a bi queen fight me

Mal had been cursed by Audery.

Honestly, Evie couldn't believe how much Mal'd been put through.

And now, she had to kiss her.

Evie didn't know what they were, really.

They were best friends, or so she thought.

Don't get her wrong, she loved Doug. A lot. I mean, she had managed to break _his_ curse.

But she sometimes felt the same thing around Mal, so what was going on?

What was the thought in the back of her mind?

Jay, Carlos, and Uma rolled their eyes as Evie hyperventilated.

"You're horrible at kissing people," Uma muttered.

It took them a while, but Evie finally managed to sit by Mal, breathing in deeply.

_Here I go..._

She leaned forward, and gently kissed Mal's lips.

Mal's eyes opened, and she sat upright immediately, smiling.

_There was hope!-_

"You're such a good friend, Evie! You saved me."

_friend_

_Friend._

_Friend_ _!_

Evie nodded weakly. "Of course I am."

She'd never tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawf Boi
> 
> ...sorry ;-;


	25. I'm baack (Maleficent | Hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "❤️❤️❤️ could you do one where the fam (beast,belle,Ben,Mal, and Hades) are just enjoying some time together or something and Maleficent shows up unexpectedly (since the movies never showed her turning back into a person) and her and Hades kind of just get into when she tries to blame him for Mal turning good and it goes back and forth about how she abused Mal or something kind of referencing the one shot where Hades tells Mal why he left"
> 
> yES

Mal's face schrunched up before she started laughing.

Hades didn't laugh, it was a dumb-a-_stupid-_joke that Beast had told.

But Mal was laughing, and soon he was laughing, and soon even Ben and Belle allowed a snort.

Suddenly, there was a _crash!_ And green smoke filled the room.

"Maleficent," Hades said, getting up swiftly. "Sh-"

"I'm baack." Maleficent's voice said, as she swaggered into the room. She snapped her fingers, and Ben, Beast, and Belle sat frozen in place. "Now, Hades, it's been so long," she said, sitting on a chair. "Do tell what you've been up to."

"Making sure my daughter doesn't get abused, mostly," Hades said, looking her square in the eye.

"oh, dear, do lighten up. I was doing what was best for her. So she didn't end up like _you."_

Hades scowled. "She is perfectly fine. She's a wonderful young woman, and she tries her best."

"She's _good!_ And it's all your-" Hades' hair flamed, and suddenly, there was another gecko.

"Haven't lost my touch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I'm just really angry rn at some ppl in my life rn. (Mostly politicians.)


	26. ON HIATUS- sorta

Hi everyone!

So recently I got into high school, and stuff, and I won't be able to post as much, bc I tend to get overly stressed over everything. 

So while I will post, it won't be as much 

sorry! :(


	27. OFF HIATUS-COME REQUEST THINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mal Voice*  
I'mm baaack

Hi guys!

So I finally finished freshman year-and I would like some more requests. However! I do have to put this in here since there was a history of it on my other comments-

_ **DO NOT REQUEST PEDOPHILIA, INCEST, OR OTHER ICKY STUFF. I DO NOT CONDON** _ _ **E SUCH THINGS NOR WRITE IT.** _

Well, now that that's out of the way...

Happy requesting!


	28. Sleeping In (Malvie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic Mal/Evie!! Requested by @Descendants !!

Mal never did like sunlight, but here she was.

It fell across her closed eyes, and she only groaned and buried her face in her pillows. There was a faint giggle, and a presence near the bed as Evie sat down next to her. Mal couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as Evie's hand went to her back, and tried to coax her out of bed.

"C'mon Mal, honey. We've got class."

"Don't wanna," Mal groaned and turned around to face Evie. She was already ready for school, looking like the princess she was. "Could I just stare at you all day?"

Evie blushed, but only rolled her eyes. "It's time for school, sweetie."

Mal waggled her eyebrows. "Or, and really, consider _this-_we sleep in today, and only miss our first class." She gave her best bedazzling smile to Evie. "Besides, the boys owe us for covering up for them the other day. We _deserve_ this," and Evie made that face when she pretended to consider something she was going to say yes to.

Evie held the face for a minute like she always did, (which always ended up making Mal doubt whether Evie would say yes or no,) before sighing. "Well, I guess. But just for first period, I don't want to miss Potions to show up Chad."

"Screw Chad," Mal said. She opened her arms up to Evie, and despite Evie already being all made up and ready to go for the day, she laid down next to Mal, effectively missing the entirety of the first period.

(And the boys did end up covering for them, however badly and reluctantly.)


	29. The Isle Memories (Ben/Mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @k4me2010 requested "Just some good old fashion Ben/Mal hurt comfort. ALOT of it! :)"
> 
> Me: could I do hurt no comfort-
> 
> I kid I kid!!!! anyways, I'm very unused to writing angst, but here y'all go!!

Mal woke up, breathing heavily. Each breath was like a stab to the chest, she was trying to get air back in her lungs, she couldn't even think, _what was wrong-_

Ben held her arm, breaking her away. "Hey, what's wrong?" He turned on the light and sat up, his arms surrounding her like a blanket.

"it was just...ergh. Memories of the Isle." When this used to happen, she used to freeze once Ben tried to hold her. But now, she nestled into him, breathing in his kind of lawn-y scent. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ben asked, looking at her worriedly. He never knew how bad it was there, and if Mal could force it, she would keep it that way.

"No, not tonight." Mal turned her face to his chest. "Good night."

"Good night," Ben yawned. He pressed a kiss to Mal's hair. Because no matter what happened, he would be there for Mal. Even if she didn't trust him with everything. Wait, did she not-

"I love you," Mal whispered. Ben smiled and gave her another kiss to the head. Maybe she didn't. Maybe she did. 

But he'd be here for her.


	30. Sleepover (Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Evie, Uma, and Mal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Tsukiakari1203 requested "can I request a sleepover story with Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Evie, Uma, and Mal?"
> 
> and here we are!!!

"We're here!" Lonnie called, throwing open the door to Mal and Evie's room, where a sleepover was all set up. Her sleeping bag was under her arm, a wild grin on her face. Behind her entered Audrey, sporting some pretty pink pyjamas, Jane in light blue, and Uma in a darker shade of blue with a cartoon pirate on it.

"Welcome, welcome," Evie said, already wearing her own apple themed sleepwear. "Sit down and we can watch a movie, or play truth or dare, or something else!"

Uma grinned."I'll get the popcorn."

"And I'll get the movie cued up," Evie said as she helped spread out the sleeping bags. "Mal, could you do this for me?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Mal stood, and helped Jane unroll her sleeping bag. 

The girls had a blast daring each other to do stupid things, talking about their true feelings and generally being crazy. Sure, they got noise complaints once or twice, but who really cared?

By the time the fourth movie ended and Uma had won a small fortune in Uno (she'd convinced them to bet. In Uno. She was a magician, all right,) they were all exhausted. One by one they fell asleep, except Jane, who sat next to the window long enough to see the sun raise up. She let a smile fall across her face and soon, she too fell fast asleep.


	31. Dancing (Lonnie and Li Shang Senior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ester left a request: "Anyways, short, but nice chapter. I’d request a father-daughter bond chapter with Lonnie and her dad, Li Shang Sr. ( Lonnie has a older brother with same name as their dad in the 3rd Descendants novel.) Lonnie was always good with dancing, but she practiced dancing with her father when she was very small, since Mulan is klutzy and She and Shang won a father and daughter dance competition. Lonnie and Shang Sr bond grew from there."
> 
> you know EXACTLY how I roll Ester here you go!

The first time Lonnie could remember feeling free was when she was dancing.

Li Shang Sr. and Lonnie would dance for hours upon hours, with Lonnie standing on his toes and Shang throwing her up into the air, Lonnie spinning until she felt dizzy. 

So one day when her mother came home with news of a father-daughter dance-a-thon, Lonnie was excited.

She and her father twirled in front of a panel of judges, giving a little what Mushu liked to call 'pizazzle' to the dance. 

Needless to say, they won.

And throughout the years, whenever Lonnie had a hard day, or was just happy, or when she just felt like it, Shang would open up his arms, and lead Lonnie in a dance. Throughout the years, about hundreds of different dances were incorporated. The Nerverland, a waltz, the jitterbug, and even the seemingly impossible Peter Pan, where Lonnie hardly spent a second on the floor.

Shang held Lonnie close in her huge white dress. "I'm proud of you, Lonnie." he whispered as he danced with her. 

"Dad, relax, it's just my wedding." Lonnie joked as he carefully spun her. Shang's heart panged at the thought of tiny Lonnie doing these exact steps with him on that bright stage. 

"Yeah, well...doesn't mean I can't still be proud." Shang mumbled and held her close one last time for a hug. 

"Love you dad."

"Love you too, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: Shang would not say kiddo  
me: Shang would not say kiddo  
me: Shang would not say kiddo  
me: Shang would NOT SAY KIDDO
> 
> me: hhhhhh  
me: *makes Shang say kiddo and panics and hits the publish button*


	32. Zero to Hero (Mal and Hades)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @XcrimsondragonX requested "What about a one-shot of Hades and Mal talking about the other Greek gods? Also her asking Hades if she is a demigod or not and if she is immortal? Something along those lines."
> 
> well here we are!!

"Dad," Mal didn't even bother prefacing it all as she ran into his place. "Do you know about the other greek gods?"

Hades just sighed and gestured for Mal to sit. "Well, really, I'm the last one around."

"What?!"

"See, after not being remembered all that much by the world they started to...fade." Hades just shrugged. "But fortunately for them, instead of passing away, yadda yadda yadda, _I_ remember them. I'm the only one keeping them alive nowadays. Of course, who knows if they know. Or care, even. But yeah, for once...even here...I guess I'm a bit of a hero." Hades just shrugged. "Why? What else you wanna know, kid?"

"Oh! Well...I want to know..." Mal took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Since I'm part god and stuff, what does that mean?"

"What do _you_ mean?"

Mal tried to not strangle him. "I _mean,_ am I immortal or something?"

Hades sighed. "Not especially. I think it just means that you're ultra-powered and stuff. Of course, the match between gods and witches has never really been made, so who really knows?" Hades cleared his throat again and turned to her. "Now do you want gross coffee or that good stuff?"

"You know me."

"Gross stuff it is."


	33. Smoke (Freddie and Celia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Tsukiakari1203 requested “Can you do a one shot about Freddie and Celia?”
> 
> And uh I did tiny!Celia BECAUSE I COULD
> 
> Also it be sad hours and uhh I am so sorry.

Freddie sat her younger sister across from her on the floor, Celia’s wide face drawn in wonder.

“Okay, Celia, watch this.” Freddie pulled a scarf from her fist, making it look like it hadn’t been there before. Celia clapped and giggled. “Now watch as I make it... _ disappear. _ ” it turned into smoke and drifted away, and Freddie smiled after it. “Isn’t that magic, Celia? Now watch this,” and it materialized in her hands again. “Poof! It’s back. Isn’t that great?”

Freddie was packing her bags, tears streaming down her face as she got ready to leave for Auradon Prep.

Yet, she knew she had to imprint this on Celia  _ somehow. _

She crouched in front of Celia and smiled. “Hey, Celia. You see me?”

Celia grinned. “Of course I do.”

“Close your eyes.”

Celia, ever the optimist, closed her eyes as Freddie slunk away. When Freddie was outside, she bellowed, “NOW OPEN THEM!”

And that was the last Celia saw of Freddie for a very, very long while, until Celia came to Auradon herself.

And that was when Celia snuck behind Freddie and shouted “Poof! She’s back.”

But when Freddie looked at her with those empty eyes, she wondered if she'd made the biggest mistake of her life.


	34. She's in Love (Melvie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Descendants requested more Mavie so here y'all go!

The Evil Queen had been having a hard time with her daughter recently. 

She was always going off, looking into the distance, prone to sighing dreamily. It was becoming rather annoying as she tried to groom her to make a prince fall in love with her, and-

_wait, wait. What was that last part again? _The Evil Queen thought to herself.

Getting a castle.

_No, no the other bit. _

Making a prince fall in love with Evie to get a castle.

_Yes, that..._love. _Of course!_ The Evil Queen felt sick to her stomach. It was suddenly disturbingly clear to her that Evie was in love.

Of course, The Evil Queen supposed, she wouldn't mind who the person Evie had set her sights on as long as that person was in a place of power and richness. Sure, it may have thrown a wrench in her plans, but if Evie was actually in love with the prince she seduced, so be it. Perhaps she'd seen a poster of the soon-to-be king, Belle and Adam's son? Yes, of _course._ It happened all the time in fairy tales where two people fell in love once upon a dream or whatever. 

This shouldn't last a week.

It lasted more than a week.

Two whole months later, Evie was neither heartbroken nor downtrodden. In fact, every time she came home from hanging out with her friends, she had that lovesick smile still painted on, and The Evil Queen had even caught her giggling a time or two.

Now, the Evil Queen wasn't _stupid._ It had to have been one of Evie's friends.

But you couldn't very well sit down with your child's friends and go "Well one of you is keeping me from a palace, so fess up!". 

The Evil Queen sat up suddenly, her brain reeling. _But you _could _do that with your child's friends' parents._

"Well one of you has a child that is keeping me from my dream palace, so fess up!" The Evil Queen yelled at Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Maleficent. (She'd only included Maleficent because otherwise, Maleficent would hear about this meeting and be upset she wasn't invited. It'd happened before, and it would happen again.) "Whose kid is it?"

"Queenie, you already know I don't know anything about my son," Cruella De Vil sighed. "Keeping him from dogs is hard work."

"If it was your son, even you wouldn't miss it," Evil Queen spat. "She's coming home all dreamy looking, and head in the clouds."

Jafar seemed to freeze. "What?"

"Yes, you idiots! She's in love!"

Jafar and Maleficent both tried to stile a laugh to no avail.

"What?! What's so funny?"

"Well, as the children say Evil Queen," Maleficent choked out, "We been knew. She's in love with Mal!"

The Evil Queen gawked at them for a good minute before choking out a laugh of her own.

"Oh my god," she cackled. "It's Mal!"

From then on, whenever Evie came home with a glowing smile on her face to rival Snow White's, The Evil Queen said nothing. 

Because hey, it might not be a palace or anything else like that, but with it would come power, right?

Right?


	35. Reflection (Lonnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the ever amazing Ester, one with Lonnie trying to figure out who she is! (on the inside!)
> 
> After this was requested, I looked at Lonnie's clothing, etc. (since that tends to be how many express themselves,) and her outfits are all over the place! She's a jock, BAM she's in pink! And then BAM that casual hits you in the face!!
> 
> anywho, here we go!

The first time you act weird, it's spacey for you. Like you're in a land of which no space nor time exists, and you're just floating there, wondering _what just happened._

And as her friends laugh on, Lonnie is experiencing a crisis. Is she...not just who she thought she was?

On one hand, she's always been _this._ A girl in a sweet little bob and pink dress. But suddenly, why is she questioning this?

Maybe it was those Villain kids. _Definitely_ those Villain kids.

And yet she goes to them for help, and Evie _poofs_ her hair into waves.

It's _perfect._

Except when she tries out for the fencing team, it's not.

It gets in her face, and it isn't until someone offers to help her put it into braids that it works out.

And yet...

Who _was_ she?

The only person, she'd decided, was to turn to her mother.

On one hand, Mulan was _known_ for her internal conflict with who she really was inside.

And on the other, Lonnie was terrified. 

Yet the door to Mulan's office swung open as though Mulan were expecting her, and Lonnie walked in.

"Hey, mom..." Lonnie takes in a deep breath. "I need help."

That very same week, Lonnie realizes that she can be _everyhting._

She doesn't have to be confined to just a plain hair bob and a pink dress, she can fight and wear heels on the same day.

Sometimes...it pays to be who you are inside.


	36. "Why did you leave us for two years?" (Uma and Harry/ they finally sit down and talk about this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boo left the request "Can you do one where Harry and Uma talk about how she was gone for almost 2 years"
> 
> and after I laughed 
> 
> I realized that they do!! Not!! Talk!! About it!! hhh
> 
> also vague Harry/Gil but also kinda sorta Uma/Harry?? Really what happened is that I like both of those ships and couldn't decide which ship to feature soooo here we are, and you can read it as either

_The barrier's down._

That's all Uma can thing as she runs straight across the new bridge, Harry and Gil chasing after her as they shout. 

There's laughter, music, dancing, and fun as the VKs enjoy their first steps into Auradon.

An hour into it, and no one's even begun winding down. Harry excuses himself from dancing with Gil and starts walking to Uma, where she stands in the corner. 

"Hey," she says, not really knowing what else to say. 

Harry, however, does. "Captain Uma," he starts, and Uma can see the slight fire in his eyes, "As much as I respect you, I have a bit of a question."

"Well? Go ahead," Uma rolls her eyes. 

"Why did you leave us for two years?" Harry's not beating around the bush. "Why didn't you just, I don't know, speed all of _this-_" he gestures at the crowd of VKs and AKs dancing, laughing, singing together. Blacks have melted and become one with the pinks and baby blues, lime green softening into yet more pastels. "Up a bit?"

Uma sighs. "Well, for one thing, I was on the run. And for another..." Uma knows she might as well tell him. "I thought it would be okay if I left for so long. I figured you and Gil would be able to keep the ship and the crew in order."

"Did it ever occur to you, Uma, that we might, oh, _I don't know,_ miss you? Or care about you?" Though the venom in his voice is clear, Uma can hear the softer question laying underneath.

"I guess not. But I know now, and I'm not leaving any of you guys ever again."

Harry's frown and acid tone fade away as he grins. "Well, then. It's time to _party!"_ He takes Uma's hand and drags her to Gil.

Uma laughs as the boys start dancing oddly. She's back, and she's here to stay.

For better, or for worse.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @cerulean_sin left the request "..obviously something with Uma. Harry, and Gil. Hurt/Comfort. Post D3. Romantic vibes and...use the words 'tidal' 'cry' and 'reminisce' in there somewhere ^_^ "
> 
> so without further ado, here's my (very first) ot3 fic for yall!!

Uma let her feet drift into the pool, the sudden disturbance causing a ripple in the water's surface. Personally, it made no sense to her why there was a pool, since the sea was _just right there._

But since they were excavating a ship on the shore, tidal waves gently brushing sand on and off of the structure, Uma'd decided to stay near the pool and watch.

Her boyfriends (a thrill went through her. Boyfriends. It was new, to say the least,) stood at the side, trying to help in any way they could.

They laughed and poked at each other, and Uma felt a strange calm and happiness fill her.

She slipped under the surface of the pool, content to just sit there forever, but about a minute later, she saw the familiar form of Harry stalk past, closely followed by Gil. 

She climbed out, looking at Gil as the door slammed shut. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Chad said something about us," Gil looked more troubled than she'd ever really seen him.

Uma knocked on the door. "Harry? Harry, open up."

The door slowly cracked open, and Uma nearly took a step back.

Because in all of her years of knowing Harry, she'd never see him cry until now. 

Yet here he was, eyeliner smeared, blinking in the light. Uma grabbed Gil's arm, and the three of them entered the house.

Uma let her arms fall around Harry immediately. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Harry sniffed, not bothering to shake her off. "Just people being idiots, s'all."

"Well, I don't care about _them,_ but I do care about you." Uma finally pulled away and stared him in the eyes. "So what's up?"

He shrugged. "You know Chad...he's just being...well, heteronormative."

Gil snorted. "What's that mean?"

"Sometimes people can be too straight," Uma said to him, and she crossed the room to the couch. As soon as she was settled in, she gestured Harry and Gil over. Harry sat in between his two datemates and let himself be surrounded with hugs. 

"Do both of you remember when we started dating?" Gil said, looking across the room at the wall blankly.

"Gil, honey, as much as I love to reminisce, what?" Uma looked at him closely.

"Well, it's just...I wanted to say..." He shrugged. "You know, I love you guys. Really, it's as simple as that. And I'm sorry Chad's being a jerk."

Harry and Uma stared at him. They'd never said that before.

"I love you guys too," Harry said at long last. "Thanks for...y'know."

Uma let her head fall on his shoulder. "No problem. And..." her heart raced. "I love you two too."

"Hah. Tutus."

"Gil, as much as I love you, please don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really loved this!!!! thanks for the prompt skldjf
> 
> also tempted to plug in my Tumblr, buuuuut it doesn't really have a descendants theme to it tbh

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, Kudo, and let me know how you liked it!!


End file.
